The ability to facilitate offline user activity in an online game is known. Known systems implement various rudimentary features to facilitate providing asynchronous game play to a user when the user is offline. Conventional systems, however, typically only facilitate offline play in single player, discrete online games. For example, conventional systems may facilitate off line asynchronous play for a user to play a game with a definitive beginning and end. Conventional systems typically fail to provide asynchronous offline play in a player-versus-player online game in which the user engages in activity beyond the playing of a discrete game. Conventional systems generally leave users of player-versus-player online games unable to engage in user activity when the user is offline.